Stray Love Hearts: Monster
by Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight
Summary: With only the knowledge of the color of the man's hair and the tattoo on his chest, Kagome enrolls into St. Nazareth Academy, and is moved into the S-Hall dormitories - determined to find the man who stole her heart on her 16th birthday. first xover!


Stray Love Hearts: Monster

By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or SLH: Stray Love Hearts as we all know those rights belong to Takahashi Rumiko and Shouoto Aya respectively. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/SLH: Stray Love Hearts

Rating: M

Warning(s): Language, Lemons (later), Nudity, Violence, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: It has been two years since her adventure in the feudal era had ended, and Kagome has emerged from her adventures with the thought of living the rest of her life to the fullest. On the eve of her 16th birthday, she has a dream of a man who steals her heart – literally that is. With only the knowledge of the color of the man's hair and the tattoo on his chest – determined to find the heart thief, Kagome enrolls into St. Nazareth Academy, and is moved into the S-Hall dormitories. The only thing is that she is the only girl in a dorm full of guys! Will Kagome be able to find out who stole her heart before she dies from bishounens overload?

A/N: Well I have to say that the manga actually disappointed me. SLH is completed, and the ending – depending on the person, left much to be desired. Hopefully I will be able to actually insert what the manga was missing into this story. Also, her journey in the Feudal Era began when she was 14, just so there is no confusion. Yeah, somehow they did all that in two years – because in this fanfic I am GOD! :D I'm not exactly sure how long this will be, especially since I plan to have a hell of a lot more character development than the half-assed development in the actual manga. So I hope that you all enjoy this fanfic, and stick with me till the end.

* * *

><p>~000O000~<p>

_He ate my heart  
>He a-a-ate my heart<br>(You little monster)  
>He ate my heart<br>He a-a-ate my heart out  
>(You amaze me)<em>

**Monster** by Lady Gaga

~000O000~

* * *

><p>Muffling the yawn that tried to escape, Higurashi Kagome stretched her arms above her head as she walked through the front gate of St. Nazareth Academy. Letting one arm fall to her side lazily, the shapely teenage girl threw her bag over her shoulder nonchalantly while looking at the pristine building in front of her with dual-colored eyes. Placing a hand on her hip, she looked around and saw other students littering the front courtyards of the school. She was happy to note that the other girls were wearing the same uniform that her grandfather had purchased for her – resting her mind at ease at the thought of her grandfather buying the wrong uniform just to mess with her.<p>

'The old man just seems to grow crazier by the year.'

A fond smile formed on her face, as she took in the uniform that even she admitted had a uniquely design. St. Nazareth's girl's uniform was a big step up from her middle school's uniform design – a green and white sailor style top, green skirt, red tie, and brown loafers. This uniform was a baby blue long-sleeved sailor shirt which was outlined with a pretty cream color. From the bottom of her shirt up to her stomach, were two crosses stitched on both sides – Black outlined the cream outline. Under the white sailor-styled collar was a black, white, and red sash that wrapped diagonally across her chest. Lastly, over that laid the standard issue red tie with the school's crest emblazoned on the bottom.

Fixing the white cuffs that held the same outline as the bottom of her shirt, Kagome tugged the edge of her mid-thigh red skirt. Much to her chagrin this school seemed to have a _**'one size fits all'**_ policy. While that was good for everyone else, due to her long legs it seemed shorter on her than the other girls. Sighing, she flipped her bangs away from her face. Tugging at the skirt again, she pouted.

"It seems that no matter where I go, I'll always end up wearing a short skirt…"

Sighing again, she decided to let it go. It wouldn't make sense for her to keep lamenting about it, especially since it wasn't the main issue at the moment. Not to mention that she didn't really feel annoyance or irritation. Actually, it has been a while since she has felt any kind of emotion – whether it was happiness, excitement, irritation, anger, etc. Bringing her hand up to clench the fabric that lay above where her heart would be, she narrowed her eyes as she thought about the reason why she was here at this Academy and not at Konan with her friends.

On the night of her 16th birthday, her heart had been stolen by s mysterious silver-haired man in her dreams. It hadn't been long since she had finished her journey in the Feudal Era, and came back to the present changed – not just in maturity either. As if to leave one final mark in the world to prove he existed – for him to never be forgotten. Naraku had lashed out at her with his miasma in a single blast that managed to strike her. Since nothing seemed wrong with her at first, the Inu-Tachi and their allies had begun to celebrate the defeat of their enemy. But as her and Inuyasha were being released from the Shikon no Tama – something went wrong…terribly wrong.

Bringing a hand up, she covered her eye as she felt the pupil begin to thin into a slit – resembling that of Inuyasha, and his brother Sesshoumaru. A small wistful smile formed on her face as she remembered how the two dog demons wouldn't let her out of their site for at least two weeks. That was until she almost 'sat' Inuyasha to China, and Sesshoumaru was deterred by the thought of her placing subjugation beads around his neck and give him the same treatment. Giggling, she brought her hand away from her eye as she felt the pupil go back to normal.

While it had been a bit uncomfortable, she had gotten used to the oddness of her new eye. This being since it seemed to help her in her search for the man who stole her heart.

Looking up at the school with a determined expression, she clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes.

The one who stole her heart was here in this school, and she was going to find him.

Her midnight black hair blew to the side as the wind seemed to pick up, and her red skirt was ruffled as well. Nodding, she tightened her grip on the handle of her bag and moved forward into the building. There was nothing that was going to stop her from achieving her goal, and any who tired would be struck down.

~000O000~

"Everyone, settle down please."

Using the piece of chalk, Kagome tuned out all the excited chatters coming from behind her and finished the last stroke of kanji on the board. Taking a small step back, she grinned at the elegant marks before turning back to the class with a composed countenance. Seeing the expectant and attentive looks from the students, she glanced over at the teacher who was still talking.

"Even though I know transfer students are rare in our school, I do hope that won't stop everyone from giving the newest addition to our class a warm welcome."

The entire class answered with a 'Yes Sensei' as was expected of them, but their eyes were still pinned to Kagome's still frame. Fidgeting due to the attention, Kagome readjusted her stance while putting a hand on her hip – absentmindedly she heard someone comment on her being 'Cool'. Giving a small polite smile, Kagome tilted her head to the side. "My name is Higurashi Kagome…I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Clasping her hands down in front of her, she gave the class a small bow.

"I hope that we will all become good friends."

After a moment, the black-haired girl found her seat to be somewhere near the middle. Grimacing at the feel of all the eyes on her, she resisted the urge to slam her head into the desk. _'Just great, the center of attention – there goes the plan of blending in and not attracting a lot of attention.'_ From what the teacher mentioned, she knew that students rarely transfer in but does it really need to garner all this attention? Due to it being her first day, the teacher didn't expect her to take pay much attention – though next time she had better make sure she had all her supplies. Not long after the bell rang, and the teacher left the classroom.

Yawning softly, Kagome stretched her arms above her head and moved to get up when a group of girls suddenly surrounded her desk.

"It's so nice to meet you Higurashi-san! If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask."

Surprised at the sudden offer, the dual-eyed girl blinked slowly. "Thanks, I'll make sure to do that…"

One of the other girls around giggled and smiled at her.

"Goodness Higurashi-san! You're so quiet! There's no need to be so nervous."

Chuckling nervously, Kagome scratched the back of her head.

"Ah, well sorry about that – you all just caught by surprise is all, didn't expect the offers for help." As the girls continued to talk, Kagome thanked the Kamis that the girls hadn't turned out to be bitches. That was a common misconception of public school kids about private schools, and thankfully it was turning out not to be true. Or that was the case with these girls – after all there were always bitchy people in a school, no matter what kind it was.

Kagome just hoped that she didn't run into anyone like that on her first day.

She didn't want to have to explain to her mother why she had knocked someone's teeth out on her first day here. Her brother would be thrilled, but she didn't want to disappoint her mother. It was only the sound of her name that brought her out of her musings. "By the way, which dorm are you staying in Higurashi-san?" Blinking, she tilted her head and tried to think. Gasping, she brought a hand up to her head.

"Wow! I didn't even realize that I haven't stopped by the general affairs section yet…"

A red-haired girl giggled, "Oh my! And it's so late in the year – you could be place literally anywhere!" Then she gasped and turned to look at the other girls, "Ohhh, what if Higurashi-san was somehow accepted into A-hall, of all places!" Bringing her hands up to her cheeks, the girl squealed accompanied by the other girls as well. Another of the girls shook her head and pouted. "Yeeek! I think I'd die of jealousy!"

Still lost as to what the hell they were talking about, Kagome eyebrows furrowed as a frown grew on her face. "A-hall?" As if saying the magic words, the group of girls only seemed to encircle her completely.

"That's right, A-hall! Only the very best of the best are allowed to enroll there! That's where the entire student council lives too!"

Deadpanning at that, Kagome immediately discarded the idea of living in that dorm. Not only did it seem that they discriminated against who goes there, but she didn't need some busybodies with delusions of authority to hinder her purpose for being here. Thinking back to the other dorms on campus, she missed the information one of the girls was spouting like a fountain and bit her lip. Out of all of the dorms, only a few seemed to be convenient for her goal. "Of course, if you enter B-hall you'll be able to live with us!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she made her decision.

"Actually I had been hoping to be placed in S-hall…"

Like A-hall, this one seemed to be a magic word – though the horrified looks and gasps were saying the exact opposite. Blue and gold orbs looked at them with a raised eyebrow, was there something wrong with S-hall. From what she had seen in the pamphlet, it seemed alright. It look like it would be less uptight than the other buildings anyway. One of the girls placed a hand on her hip and held up a single finger in her direction.

"I'm telling you this as a friend Higurashi-san, that hall is absolutely nothing but bad news – Bad news I tell you!"

Frowning, Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "What….? Bad news…?"

Nodding, one of the other girls slammed her hands down on Kagome's desk as if to emphasis her point. "It's dark, it's dingy, and it's cramped – not to mention it is so far away!" Looking at them, she could see a dark castle from some old Dracula movie as they went on. "They even sat that every night there is a wandering ghost that is always seen leaving the building…" Another of the girls stepped forward to continue this tale of the haunted S-hall. "Then there's that rumor that any female student who enters the main building on the night of a full moon disappears – never to be seen nor heard from again…everyone says that the 'S' stands for _**'Shoddy'**_!"

Burrowing her face in her hands, Kagome knew that this was what she was going to have to deal with for the next three years.

'_Well at least there is no homicidal hanyou after my head, that makes this all a bit more bearable.'_

It didn't take long for the girls to offer escorting her to the General Affairs office. Walking through the courtyard, Kagome took in her lush surroundings in awe. At first she didn't think that she would very much care for the décor, but St. Nazareth was actually very nice. It was no wonder why so many tried to get into this school. But despite the warnings – some silly, from her acquaintances, she still needed to go to the S-hall.

Her golden eyes seemed to react to that name, and so she was sure she would be able to find something to explain that dream. Twirling on the ball of her foot, she brought a hand up to block the sunlight from her eyes. It was a very nice day, and she was going to make sure to enjoy the fresh air that was so different from the city of Tokyo. "Higurashi-saaan! You're going the wrong way!" Continuing to move forward, Kagome raised an eyebrow as she glanced over her shoulder questioningly.

"I'm going the wrong way? This sign clearly says…"

Suddenly her escort's eyes widened and her face became as red as her hair. "Aaah!" Next thing Kagome knew, she walked smack dab into a 'brick wall'. Falling back, her eyes widened in shock as a burst of power sprung up in her eye. "Higurashi-san! That's– " Looking up at the 'wall' she walked into, her dual-colored eyes dilated and time seemed to move in slow motion. Dark tanzanite eyes gazed at her from beneath long bluish-black bangs.

"The Student Council President, Kumoide Cain-sama!"

A sharp pain lashed through her chest, and she clenched the fabric above her chest. His lips moved and as she fell into oblivion, she scowled as her lids fell half-mast.

'_There's something disturbing about me? No pal, you're the one who is disturbing!'_

Unknown to her, Kagome had bumped into someone who would play a very important role in her quest to regain her heart.

* * *

><p>~000O000~<p>

End of Chapter 1

~000O000~

* * *

><p>Ha! I have finished this chapter! LOL depending on the how much people like this story will determine whether or not I will be updating this. It was just an experiment, as I haven't seen one of this Xover and other seems to be more interested in Barajou no Kiss – which in my opinion is better than this one. Only perks of this is the many bishounens that you're given to droll over, and there are some <em><strong>SEXY<strong>_ boys in this series. Anyway, I hope that you all will give me some feedback on how you liked it. The next chapter should be coming out soon enough, but I want to try and update A Thousand Cranes and I'll Face Myself: Hell Song before I update this again.

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


End file.
